User blog:Reddy63/Fan Stage: Rock of Eternity
The Rock of Eternity serves as the home to the wizard Shazam and as a prison for all manner of magical and demonic villains. The rock was formed by merging a large rock formation from both Heaven and Hell and apparently exists between dimensions. Whoever is appointed guardian of the Rock of Eternity is bound to it and can only leave for 24 hours at a time. Among the prisoners at the rock are the Seven Deadly Sins and the Three Faces of Evil. Sections and Interactables The first section is at the top of the rock. A colosseum-like stage with several stone pillars and metal grates on the floor. The center of the stage has a stone throne where the wizard Shazam sits. In the background Mary Marvel, Captain Marvel Jr., and Osiris can be seen flying around. Interactables include: *At the center, players can call Shazam (the wizard) to conjure a lightning bolt to strike your opponent. *There is a stone pillar to the far left. Power characters can pick it up and smash opponents with it. Gadget characters can either rebound off of it (and optionally plant a sticky bomb on it) or grab the opponent and slam his/her head into it. *A little to the left of the center is a cave-like opening where flames will shoot out when close enough. *A little to the right of the center is a boulder. Power characters can pick it up and throw it. Gadget characters can rebound off of it (and optionally plant a sticky bomb on it). At the far right is the entrance to the room where a stage transition can be triggered. The player starts by being thrown out of the room and tumbles down a stone staircase. Near the bottom the player hits a bump that sends him/her flying. The player is then struck by a lightning bolt and sent crashing through a round metal floor grate and falls into... The Dungeon: This holds many demons in holding cells. Many other demons are seen imprisoned in stone form here. In the background, players can see Mr. Tawky Tawny acting as warden. Interactables include: *At the center hangs an empty metal cage. Power characters can pick up the cage and throw it. Gadget characters can either plant a sticky bomb or rebound-tackle other players off of it. *At the left is a statue of an imprisoned demon. Power characters can pick it up and throw it. Gadget characters can rebound off of it (and optionally plant a sticky bomb on it). *At the right is a rack of spears. Gadget characters can throw the spears individually. Power characters pick up the whole thing and chuck it. The far right is the second transition. Players are knocked into a dark prison cell where they are attacked by each of the Seven Deadly Sins. Three pairs of glowing red eyes from the Three Faces of Evil appear from under the floor grate below the player. Then a massive fireball pushes the player back up to the first section. Category:Blog posts